


Fight the loneliness

by xfimnotdone



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, FTF, Fingering, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfimnotdone/pseuds/xfimnotdone
Summary: The scene in FTF when Mulder shows up at Scully’s apartment at 3am...smut ending





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Fight the loneliness  
Author: xfimnotdone  
Rating: NC 17  
Spoilers: Fight the Future AU  
Summary: The scene when Mulder shows up at Scully’s apartment at 3am...smut ending  
Tags: smut, nsfw, MSR, fingering

Author's Note: No beta. Just a little something I wanted to get out.

Scully’s Apartment  
3am 

She opens her door and takes a deep breath when she sees the state of him.

“I woke you. Did I wake you?” Mulder pushes past her as she hangs her head.

“No,” she half smiles at the floor, standing there in her satin white pajamas. 

“Why not, it’s three in the morning?”

“Are you drunk, Mulder?” she stares at him with wide blue eyes. He reeks of alcohol but still looks incredible in his day old suit and tie. 

“I...I...was until about twenty minutes ago, yeah.” He lies. He turns and wobbles a bit, sitting on the armrest of her sofa, hoping she does not notice his lack of gross motor skills. She does. Of course she notices. 

“Mulder,” she approaches, one finger extended up to his face. “Follow my finger.” 

He doesn’t even try. He knows. She knows. “Why did you come here?” Scully asks, running one hand through the right side of his hair then down to his shoulder to peel off his jacket. 

“I...I...didn’t want to be alone.”

“Well. Alright then,” Scully nods and bites her lip. She is hesitant, this situation is entering a gray area and shes not sure how to navigate. Scully stares at him for a minute, waiting for him to say something, do something...nothing...he just stares at the floor. He’s about to pass out. 

“C’mon,” she huffs, pulling his one arm over her shoulders and gently guiding him to stand and walk into her bedroom. She decides it might be better for him to sleep in her bed so she could keep an eye on him. She honestly didn't think anything of it. Boy was she wrong. 

Mulder kicks off his shoes, unabashedly begins unzipping his pants as Scully gulps and turns away. He strips to his t shirt and boxers, his clothing piled in a heap at his feet. He crawls into her bed, snuggling right up into the pillows not really looking back at her. She wonders if he even sees her. She flips out the light and crawls into bed, laying on her side with her back to him.

Scully hears heavy breathing, hot air in puffs along the small hairs on her neck. It tickles. It’s distracting. But...Good, he’s asleep, she thinks. And then she feels it. Mulder’s hand slides under her pajama bottoms, over her underwear.

“Mulder...what are you…” and her question falls short as soon as his fingertip gracefully rubs over her clit through her underwear. Her voice is stolen by shock, by how good it feels. How it’s been so long since anyone has touched her this way. She feels her sex swell with heat and he keeps rubbing his long finger up and down her slit.Her body reacts swifty and gushes wetness soaking her panties. I have got to stop this. 

“Mulder,” her cry is panicky. He nuzzles into her ear, not seeming to notice her distress.

“Please, let me do this,” he begs her, slipping one finger under the edge of her underwear to find her sopping wet heat. He groans, pressing his body into her backside. The weight of him beginning to send her reeling.

Scully’s heart clenches in her chest. She was terribly afraid she was going to come with one more swipe of his finger. She grabs his hand, stops it, pulls it out of her clothing.

“No Mulder, this is wrong,” she inhales, closing her eyes and holding his hand still around her stomach. 

“Then why does it feel so right?” he whispers. 

“Because...we’re lonely,” she barely finishes speaking when shes tearing out of the bed headed for the bathroom. 

Scully looks at her reflection in the mirror. With flushed pink cheeks she watches a single tear trickle down her cheek. I want him so much. She quietly cries, then blows her nose with a tissue. She grabs another tissue, wiping away her desire for him from between her legs. 

She exits the bathroom and sits in a comfortable chair in her bedroom, staring at him in the moonlight. He is sleeping, peacefully sprawled out on his back, with his long legs extending for days. He’s a sleep. Good. Maybe I’ll just stay over here. I didn’t expect this. Will he even remember it in the morning? Oh God. What if he does? What if he doesn’t? What am I going to do?

See Chapter 2!


	2. Part 2

Sometime before falling asleep, Scully pulls the curtains shut blocking out all light. The room darkening curtains cast the room in a mysterious glow; the only light escaping the edges, framing the windows. 

She expected to rise first, knowing Mulder would probably have a hangover. However, she startles by the flush of the toilet. Her eyes snap open and she surveys her room, glancing at the clock; 9:22am. Scully catches sight of Mulder’s figure as he pads silently from the bathroom, reapproaching her bed. 

She doesn’t know why she’s still sitting here; why she didn’t get up, shower, get dressed, pretend like nothing happened. It’s as if she were a magnet, drawn to this situation, noticing another change in their relationship and powerless to walk away from it.

“Hi,” he greets, rubbing a hand through his hair. She has never really seen Mulder look shy, until now. His eyes are downcast for a moment as his pointer finger scratches the stubble itching on his jawline.

“Hi,” she whispers back, her body still anchored in the chair like a bolder. 

“You okay?” he asks, pausing for a moment, “Did you sleep in the chair?”

“Yeah,” she sighs with a smile, but avoids his gaze.

“Why? Why didn’t you leave my ass on your couch? I would have!” 

“Mulder, you would’ve rolled right off. Not only are you too tall, you were way too drunk,” she states. 

“I uh, I’m sorry for all this.”

“It’s okay.” Scully finally gathers the courage to get up after gauging his state of mind.

“Mulder...um...how much do you remember...from last night?” she questions, approaching him only by a step.

“I remember calling a cab.”

“Thank goodness for that!” she chuckles and as her mirth dies he can see her thinking. 

“Anything else?” she presses. Mulder grabs the side of her arm sweetly, just holding her. His touch makes her shiver and she hopes he can’t tell. 

“I remember...everything,” he confesses, bites his lip and lowers his brow, seeking her eyes.

Scully swears she feels butterflies in her stomach. They’re fluttering madly, tickling her insides and making her squirm. She wonders if he is going to kiss her. Holding her breath as his face slowly inches lower towards hers, she feels the magnetic force draw her in. She prepares her lips, tongue snaking out to wet the pathway. 

“Everything?” her whisper is barely audible now as his hand leaves go of her arm and cups her face. 

“I remember feeling how wet you were for me,” Mulder reveals. His hazel eyes were sparkling with knowledge as he waits for her response.

“Oh God,” Scully gulps, closing her eyes in embarrassment. His body is millimeters from hers now, she can feel the hardness of his muscles, smell his clothes, feel the warmth of his skin. Her hands slide to his hips to steady herself.

“It was the hottest thing I’ve ever felt in my life,” he admits, then slips his tongue into her mouth, cupping the back of her head and pulling her into the kiss. Scully kisses back, sucking on his bottom lip matching the fervor and pressure he is giving. He changes angles, plunging his tongue deeper, mimicking how his cock might do. She doesn’t think anyone has ever kissed her like that. 

Her nerves began to grip her, thinking of his cock. It had been so long since she had seen one in all its glory, let alone Mulder’s. Scully’s hands roam over his chest, down his stomach until her shaking fingers tug the hem of his shirt up. Her fingers slip under the soft fabric, reaching high to rub his wiry chest hair, scratching her nails in it until she lightly presses her palm over his pounding heart. 

She has never been so turned on in her life. He pulls back, placing his head on her forehead, they both look down at their heaving chests, trying to catch their breath. He daringly places an index finger in the V of her shirt, tracing the valley between her breasts.

“Please Scully. I’m not drunk anymore. And...I need you...” Mulder pleads. 

“God,” she sighs, her eyes closing heavily in defeat. Scully tunnels her fingers through his hair while his lips blaze a trail down her neck, nuzzling into the top of her shirt. Her eyes blink open once more, noticing the darkness of the room, it feels secretive, hot. She knows she shouldn’t be doing this. Guilt tries to creep in, knowing that a sexual relationship with Mulder could ruin everything they have. But, she was too far gone to stop it now, her need throbbing between her thighs. 

He roughly pushes her down onto the bed, surprising her by his dominance, but it excites her. This is passionate Mulder. When he’s into something, he’s all in. There’s no stopping him now. 

Mulder slides open the buttons on her pajama top and pushes the fabric aside, not even granting himself time to look before hastily latching on to Scully’s nipple. He pulls and plucks at it with his lips, drawing it out, making it stand at attention and beg for more as he palms the other breast. He buries his nose and lips into her cleavage, smelling her skin and pressing her breasts to his cheeks while she holds his head tight. 

“Mulder,” she whimpers, encouraging him as she let her top slide off her shoulders to the floor. Pulling her pants and panties off in one swipe, he throws them to the floor and grabs her calves, dragging her to the edge of the bed. Immediately, she realizes his intentions and she thought she might die of pleasure at the thought of his mouth on her.

“Oh my God. We shouldn’t do this,” her big blue eyes meet his, wild and fearful in the low light. He meets her eye contact fiercely, his head between her legs and sticks out his flat tongue, pressing it to her dripping slit. Scully trembles, slowly relaxing her legs to open herself more to him. 

“No one has to know. We can keep it secret...if you want,” Mulder whispers, placing his cheek to the inside of her thigh, cradling her leg to his face like a phone. His expression displayed that of a puppy dog, she could not deny him. She could feel his breath, the air tickling her skin, causing a palpable drop of wetness to release from her core. 

“Secret? This is dirty,” she breathes. For a moment he’s not sure, but then he thinks she’s playing. 

“Umm...it is. Do you like it dirty, Scully?” he hums, dragging is jaw along the inside of her leg, his whiskers brushing, lower and lower. He pounces on her clit like a snake biting; quick with pursed lips, grabbing the little bundle of nerves tight in his lips. She cries out in pleasure, bucking into his face and grabbing at his head.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this to you Scully?” he growls, lapping at her, tasting her. Scully is whimpering, clamping her legs around his head, unable to think of anything else but the pleasure he is delivering. 

“Tell me how to make you come,” Mulder mumbles with his mouth full of her. He tugs at her folds with his lips, pulling them out and squeezing with pressure. 

“Ughhhh….I...God...” she moans, her body is shaking. He lightly pinches her clit between his knuckles and flicks it with the pad of his thumb, all the while diving his tongue into her core rapidly. “Ahhhhh, ...please!” she cries.

He’s not convinced he’s done the job, so he plunges two fingers inside, searching for the magic spot he knows will make her come. Scully is squirming now, kicking, almost as if she’s riding a bike in bed and he lays his body along hers to pin her down. His mouth moves to suck the bulging tendons in her neck as he lets his hand take over.

“It’s okay, I got you,” he whispers sweetly into her skin, watching his own hand pump her hard and fast. He finally hits the spot, pressing hard on her clit with his thumb as she convulses into soundless cries. When she calms, he is stroking her stomach, feeling every shape and angle of her body. Scully reaches back, runs her hand through his hair, her eyes still closed in contentment.

He leans down to kiss her, but she quickly dodges him, rolling away. For a split moment he panics, worried he’d some how screwed this up and she was running from him. But she turns back towards him, playfully grabbing his cock. He’s laid out flat now, his erection prominently straining towards his belly as she crawls onto his stretched out leg. 

“Ahh God, Scully,” he moans when he feels her press her wetness just above his knee, grinding herself on him as her tongue licked him from root to tip. Mulder exhaled deeply, trying to control himself and reaching a focal point on the ceiling for good measure. 

Scully pulled the flat of her tongue up his shaft, swirling and enveloping him in her mouth on the downstroke, then peering up at him to see if he was watching. He is watching with lustful eyes and a gaping mouth. Mulder ever so gently tugs at the base of her skull, lifting her up his shaft and when she reaches his tip once more he stops her, “C’mere.” 

She crawls up his body, the cold air hitting the wetness she’s left on his leg. He meets her with a ghost kiss, barely grazing her lips as his fingers tangle in her air. Scully’s lips are quivering and she is nervous that a tear might escape as she pinches her eyes shut tight. 

“You okay?” he whispers, kissing her lips softly. 

“It’s been so long. God it’s been so long,” she pants into his ear, pulling him into a hug. He releases her embrace and pushes her hip, nudging her to flip over onto her side. Mulder slides into her slowly, feeling her tight body suction his cock like a vacuum. He slides one leg in between both of hers and feels her relax around him as he starts to move. 

Before long he is humping her backside like an animal, holding onto her breasts for leverage with the force of his thrusts. She groans, whimpers and claws at the pillow as he fills her with every stroke. The room became nothing more than wet slapping skin and ragged breaths.

“Yesss,” she hisses when he sinks into her as far as he can go. 

“I won’t stop...come for me...one more time…” he begs, pressing his fingers back to her clit in circulating strokes. 

“Harder!” she cries and he presses his hand harder onto her while pumping as fast as he humanly can. He accidentally slips out, moaning as his come spurts wildly between her legs. Scully cries out too but he keeps his hand clamped to her until he’s sure she’s finished. Spent, he collapses on his side, nuzzling into her back and laying his hot cheek between her sweat glazed shoulder blades.

“I’m sorry. This is a mess. It’s all a mess,” Mulder states as he rocks his forehead back and forth on her back, trying to hide his embarrassment. Scully rolls over to face him, concern on her face and locks of her fiery hair sticking to her cheek. 

“Mulder. It’s okay,” she comforts, tracing the lines of his jaw with her fingernail, scratching his stubble.

“So now what?” he says after a beat, searching her eyes.

“We go on…” she whispers and closes her eyes, needing to hide for a moment to gather her thoughts. Still reeling from her orgasms, her heart hammering in her chest, she wasn’t really sure what should happen next. 

His forehead crinkles with worry lines, his jaw slack and sad, “I can understand...if you want to pretend this didn’t happen.” He pulls away, rolling to his back. She feels the dip in the bed as it shifts under him and she reaches out to grab his forearm. 

“We can pretend....until we get...lonely again.” Her eyes are still closed peacefully as her hand stretches to play with the damp hair of his chest. He smiles with hope and places his hand over hers.

“Scully?”

“Humm?”

“I think I might be lonely tomorrow,” he jokes and they both giggle as he pulls a sheet up over them.


End file.
